Stay-in-place (SIP) forms are typically used to make construction simpler and more efficient. Conventional SIP forms include corrugated metal sheets that span transversely between longitudinal beams and supports material such as concrete while the concrete cures. As an alternative to SIP forms, wooden formwork and scaffolding is placed below a location where a concrete member is to be placed, and then removed after the concrete member cures.
One disadvantage of conventional SIP forms is the inability to inspect for corrosion or deficiencies in concrete material poured on the SIP forms during construction and hardened concrete members cured on the SIP forms over the life of the structure. One disadvantage of formwork is the extensive time and labor involved during construction utilizing formwork.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,304 (the '304 patent), issued to Mannina, describes a form including a sheet of clear plastic material that is supported by a ladder-like aluminum structure. During construction, poured concrete may be visible through the plastic material and inspected to find and correct surface blemishes.
Although the form disclosed in the '304 patent may provide a method for inspecting concrete during pouring, it does not provide a method for inspecting concrete over a life of a structure. Also, the form system of the '304 patent includes numerous components that form a relatively complex formwork, and thus may require significant labor during construction.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above.